Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cylinder, and more particularly, to a cylinder configured such that the length of a fluid supply pipe that supplies fluid used for operating the cylinder is reduced and the cylinder is installed in a fixed manner, whereby the cylinder is reliably prevented from wobbling, and thus the durability thereof is improved.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, cylinders used in vehicle frame manufacturing equipment are configured such that a piston rod thereof is merely hinged to a clamp or the like, to which power is transmitted from the rod, and a main cylinder body is mounted to an external structure by a fixed hinge. In such a conventional cylinder installation structure, when the clamp is operated by forward and backward movement of the rod, the connection hinge between the clamp and the rod wobbles (e.g., is unstable), and such a motion is transmitted to the cylinder causing the main cylinder body to be unstable. Thus, the coupling of fluid pipes to the main cylinder body deteriorates, causing a reduction in durability. Moreover, due to such unstable movement, it may be difficult to use a foreign substance prevention cover. Therefore, the reduction in durability exacerbates, the operating ratio of the cylinder is reduced, and the maintainability thereof deteriorates.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.